


Cold Showers

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Large Breasts, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You wanna watch a movie with us?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch.Sam swallowed. He could, but his cock would be rock hard in his sweats the entire time. "No..." He rolled his hips against her thigh once, then twice. "I need to take a shower."Dean smirked when Anna pulled away. "Mhm... I bet you do."





	Cold Showers

"Sammy!" Dean called, pushing the motel door open. "I'm home and Anna is with me!" Dean turned to the girl he had been fooling around with and kissed her softly. "He's just doing homework."

"So... this is your little brother?" Anna asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah. He's fourteen." Dean closed the door behind them and slipped his hand into her back pocket. "Sammy! Get over here!" 

"What?!" Sam peeked out of the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes widened as he looked at Anna. Her long brown hair fell across her shoulders in waves, her jeans so torn up they barely covered her legs. The black tank top she wore was far too small which left a small piece of skin showing between the hem of the top and her low hanging jeans. 

"I just called your name. You deaf or something?" Dean mumbled, looking down at Anna. "Thought it was about time for you two to meet. Sammy, this is Anna. Anna, this is Sammy." 

Anna smiled, her dimples showing. "Hi, Sam. Dean talks about you a lot." 

Sam stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes wide and locked on Anna. In his sweat pants, his dick slowly began to grow hard. Dean had a habit of bringing girls home who hardly covered themsleves. Short shorts and tank tops. Sam crossed his legs. "Hi, Anna..." 

"He's shy." Dean chuckled. "Come on out. I'm gonna get dinner started and grab us both a beer." He pulled away from Anna, walking towards the kitchen. He stepped inside, shoving Sam out of it. "She doesn't bite, Sam. Calm down." 

"Well..." Anna smirked, slipping her hands in her back pockets. "I only bite if you ask." 

Sam smiled nervously, nodding. "Sorry I didn't come out sooner." He stepped towards her slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground so his hair covered his face. "I was working on my homework."

"Dean says you're real smart." Anna smiled, reaching out and cupping Sam's cheeks. Her nails were long and painted the same color black as the rest of her outfit. "Look at me..." She whispered. "Don't be shy."

Sam smiled, looking up at her. His hands ached to reach out and touch her. Hold her by the hips, Dean says girls like that. He reached out and brushed his hand across her hip, fingertips ghosting over the small patch of bareskin. "Sorry... it's a habit..."

"He gets nervous around girls!" Dean shouted from the kitchen. 

Sam's cheeks only went darker. "Dean!" He replied. "Shut up!" 

Anna laughed, guiding Sam closer with her hand on his cheek. "It's okay. I think it's cute..." She closed the gap between them and smiled down at Sam. "Those dimples are adorable."

Sam's hands held her hips in place, hos hardening cock on her thigh. "You... you think?"

"Mhm." She ran her fingers through Sam's hair, biting her lip. The bright red lipstick she wore matched the color of the lipstick stains Dean came home with. "Don't be nervous, okay? I'm not scary."

Sam nodded. "I... just..." He swallowed. "I think you are pretty." He muttered, staring at her. She towered over him with her combat boots. They gave her easily two inches on him. She was still shorter than Dean. "Real pretty." 

Anna didn't blush like Sam, her smile only widened. She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Her tits that were hovering in front of his face were now pressed against his cheek. His fingers pressed against her hips, his cock twitching against her.

"Your brother is a sweetheart." Anna called. "Much more romantic than you!" 

"Are you with me because you want a good date-" He stepped out of the kitchen holding two beers. "Or a good fuck?"

"Good fuck." 

Hearing her say the word drove Sam wild. Dean had seen her naked, felt her body against his, and felt how tight she is on the inside. Sam whimpered against her, his cock throbbing. 

"You wanna watch a movie with us?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch. 

Sam swallowed. He could, but his cock would be rock hard in his sweats the entire time. "No..." He rolled his hips against her thigh once, then twice. "I need to take a shower."

Dean smirked when Anna pulled away. "Mhm... I bet you do."

Anna slapped Dean's arm, sitting down next to him. "Shut it, Dean. He's just a kid." She crossed her legs and smiled at Sam. "I hope I'll see you again, Sam. And ignore Dean, he's a dick."

Sam nodded. "Can I... have a hug goodbye?"

"You just got done huggin-"

"Of course you can." Anna leaned up and took Sam's hand. She pulled him down onto the couch and held him close. 

Sam pressed his forehead to her collarbone, looking down at her tits pressed against his chest. She didn't have a bra on. "M gonna miss you..." 

"He's so sweet." Anna whispered to Dean. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks. "Go take your shower, okay?"

Dean scoffed, sipping his beer. "And make sure its cold."

As Sam walked away he could hear them talking. Dean mostly.

"He hugged you a little too long."

"Dean..." Anna sighed. "He's just a kid."

"He's 14." Dean explained. "I know how boys think at fourteen."


End file.
